


A Quiver Full Of Drabbles

by bowienarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Fluff, Multi, Oliver being a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowienarrow/pseuds/bowienarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically that's just me writing stuff about my favorite characters and sharing with the world. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One Where Oliver Loves Taylor Swift

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Taylor Swift and that happened. The hiatus is killing me, hence the need to fill the gap that has been left in my brain, I hope you guys like it :)
> 
> P.S.: All mistakes are mine, and I don't own any of the characters (sadly).

 

 

It was 5 weeks into their road trip that Felicity discovered Oliver’s dirty little secret.

One day she was coming back from the grocery store, since she wanted to cook a special dinner for them, be a nice girlfriend and all, when she heard music coming from the bathroom. And not just any music, _Taylor Swift._

 

_Oliver was singing Taylor Swift._

 

“Oh my God what is happening? Must be some kind of alternate reality, did Barry traveled trough time again? ” she thought. Because that had to be the only explanation as to why her brooding ex-vigilante boyfriend was singing Bad Blood at the top of his lungs in the shower, and exactly how less than pop culture saavy Oliver knew about Taylor Swift? She tried to remeber if maybe they heard one of her songs on the radio, but she’d been on a classic rock phase, and she was the one picking the musico on the road.

She was so absorbed on her mind, that she didn’t notice Oliver standing on the doorway looking at her with concern.

“Felicity, are you okay? ” he asked.

“Since when do you know Taylor Swift? ” she blurted the first thing that came to her mind.

To say Oliver was surprised was an understatement. His face became beet red as he began gaping like a goldfish.

“How long have you been standing here? ”

“Bad Blood? ”

Oliver was mortified. Since Felicity taught him about Apple Music and streaming services, he’d been catching up to the Top 40, and he was surprised to discover that Taylor was one of his favorites. Of course he never told his girlfriend that, he didn’t think she would judge him, but he was a bit insecure.

“Well, I’ve been listening to her music sometimes, I kinda like it. ” he sheepishly admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell me? ”

“I, uh, was embarrassed about it. ” he scratched the back of his head.

Oh, Felicity thought, that big idiot, of course he was embarrassed, she could see it in his eyes now, the insecurity. He thought that she would think that was weird.

“You! You amazing, sweet, muscular, big idiot, did you really think that I’d make fun of you? Don’t deny it, I see it in your face! ” she laughed.

“See! You’re laughing! ”

“Not at you, dumbass! It’s just surreal, that you, Oliver I like to brood 98% of the time Queen likes Taylor Swift, I didn’t even think you knew who she was! But babe, I’d never make fun of you about that. Like you said when we left Starling, you are discovering a new version of you, and I’d never make fun of you for liking something. God knows I heard enough shit about me being a Doctor Who fan. No one can tell you who you should or shouldn’t like, not even me. ” She smiled.

“God, I love you so much! ” he beamed with a smile so wide and so much love in his eyes, that she was momentarily speechless.

“I love you too, Oliver” she said as she leaned to kiss him.

“Oh, and Felicity? ”

“Hmm? ”

“If someone makes fun of you again for being a whovian, let me know, so I can put the fear of God in them. ” He said with a wink.

God, she loved her big idiot.

 

 

 

 


	2. Texting Digg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which men are stubborn and Felicity just wants peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Digg so bad, and his bromance with Oliver is one of my favorite relationships on the show.

**From: Digg**

**To: Me**

_Hey Felicity! How’s your vacation going? Everything good?_

**From: Me**

**To: Digg**

_Yeah, we just rented a house here in Coast City, you guys should come visit, we miss you :(_ _  
_

****

**From: Digg**

**To: Me**

_I’m not sure about that Felicity, do you want me to punch your boyfriend again? I think you don’t want me around Oliver. As for missing us, I miss you too, but you know that Oliver brought this upon himself. I’m sorry. I’m happy for you two, truly, but I can’t be near him._

“Who are you talking to?”

“huh?”

“Felicity, who are you talking to?”

“Digg.”

“Oh... Is he... Is he okay?”

“You know Oliver, you could ask him yourself.”

“Yeah, like he wants to talk to me right now.”

“You could try, at least.”

“No. I’m giving him space, you know I miss him, but I screwed up and brought this upon myself. He needs time, not me trying to make small talk over text.”

“Gee, why men are so stubborn?”

“Let me guess, he said the same thing I did, didn’t he?”

“Yes. I get it ok? I understand the whole situation, I just wish it was different.”

“I know, me too.”

“Hey, enough with the grumpy face! We just moved, today it’s supposed to be a happy day, filled with celebratory sex”

“Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no? So, Miss Smoak, where do you wanna test first?”

“Hmm... I could really use a shower right now”

“Your wish is my comand, my queen.”

“I’m not a Queen.”

“Yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and I don't own any of the characters.


	3. The puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a short one, with a puppy and me trying to overcome writer's block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, it’s been a long time and I gotta say I’m not exactly a writer, so I’m sorry (?). I got a lot of nervous energy to burn today, my dog went throught a medical procedure and i was really anxious but thank god everything went okay and my baby Mel (portuguese for honey) is okay and just lost some teeth. Which you probably don’t wanna know but i needed to share. Okay, so this one is just pure fluff with dogs, for obvious reasons.  
> Oh! and all mistakes are mine.  
> xoxo

Years ago, if you asked Felicity if that was what she pictured for her life, she’d say no. Truth be told, after she met Oliver, his mission became hers, and just like him, she thought that this kind of happiness was something far of the realm of possibilities, considering everything. And as much as she loves being right, right now, being wrong never felt so good.

Looking at her children playing with their new puppy and Oliver, the look of pure love in their eyes is something that she’ll never get enough of. Last year was a rough one on the Queen household, and to lift the kids spirits, Oliver convinced his wife to let the kids get a puppy for christmas. She didn’t even know who was more excited: the kids or Oliver.

And that’s why now they have Chewie, their six month old puppy. At the beggining she didn’t want a dog, thinking the kids were to young for this kind of responsability, but now she couldn’t deny the blessing that was their little hurricane. Sure, he caused a lot of trouble, but he quickly became a part of their family, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Mommy, aren’t you coming to play with us?”

“Yeah, hon, come here with us!”

“I’m coming!”

As she went to her family, and let Oliver’s arms encircle her waist, she knew that that’s where she was meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a star wars reference. Chewie is the greatest fuzzball of the galaxy, so of course I had to name the dog Chewie. As for the name of the kids, I'm terrible at picking names, so I didn't name them, but feel free to suggest some. Kudos and comments are welcome, and I promise to try to write more.


End file.
